


My Vigilante Boyfriend Can’t Be This Cute

by Pandamomochan



Series: Opposites Eventually Attract [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I felt like doing something different..., M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what everyone else thinks, especially Bruce, Clark finds Batman cute, and he's going to explain why.</p><p>**Part 2 added: Now see Bruce's side of the story!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Vigilante Boyfriend Can’t Be This Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something new again so I wouldn’t fall into a writing rut. I know my high school English teacher from way back when would frown upon this, but I really wanted to try writing a fic that was completely told from a first person POV. It was actually…more difficult than I imagined, but I had a lot of fun. I hope it’s not something too off the norm and that everyone will enjoy it also, and if you are wondering, I did spoof the title of this fic from the wonderful anime “My Little Sister Can’t Be This Cute,” aka “Oreimo”.

Hi, my name is Clark, and I have a secret. Most know me as Clark Kent, former Smallville resident and current reporter for the Daily Planet, but there are others out there, including yourself, who might also know me as Superman, Earth's mightiest hero. I bet you’re thinking this is the big secret I wanted to share, but it's not. As I mentioned before, I already figured you knew that part. 

So a little over a year, something I never imagined possible happened. I fell in love with my best friend and wouldn't you know it, he loves me back. That's right, my best friend, billionaire Bruce Wayne, Gotham's very own vigilante Batman, THE BATMAN, loves _me_! Yeah, I know, even sometimes I have trouble believing it. That out of all the people in the world, he would choose me. I’m so happy thinking about it. I could probably write another few pages explaining it to you, but I won't subject you to that. 

I can't even begin to explain how much my life has been turned upside because of it, and over the last year we’ve gone through a lot of trials and tribulations, but if I had to go back and do anything differently, I wouldn't. I would never trade the relationship I have with Bruce right now for anything in this world, or any other world for that matter. What we have is special, and we worked hard for it.

In any case, I bet you're thinking to yourself, "Clark stop beating around the bush," because I did promise you a secret. I realize I revealed my relationship with Bruce, who also happens to be Batman, and I know those are pretty big secrets themselves, but these are things I’m certain you already knew. What I want to share with you is something you probably didn't know. That secret being that my boyfriend, billionaire Bruce Wayne, alias Batman, has got to be the cutest man I've ever met. 

Okay, I'm sure you aren't convinced at all, and by now, you think I’m completely delusional. You are probably thinking to yourself, there is no way Batman could ever be considered cute. Sure he might be sexy, and boy do I agree he is, but a guy who's as broody and scowls as much as he does is in no way cute. Well, that's where you’re wrong, and today I'm going to educate you on the reasons why.

**Exhibit A:**

"I thought I told you not to touch anything."

"I didn't..."

Okay, so I didn't exactly witness what just happened. I just know that the three of us were sent to check out an alien spacecraft that crash landed off the coast of St Thomas. Upon entry, we noticed the ship contained a large amount of unidentified plant fauna. I happened to be investigating the adjacent room whenever this incident occurred so I can’t fully describe to you what happened. I just know before I left, Batman was scanning the room while warning Flash not to touch anything, and the next minute I come back and Wally is covered in an odd green substance. Now, I’m not trying to say that Wally is lying, but the speed at which his heart is beating at the moment suggest to me that he might not exactly be telling the complete truth. 

Okay, so maybe his heart is also racing that fast because Bruce is giving Wally one of those looks. If you’ve seen it before, then it’s probably because you got caught by Batman doing something you had no business doing, but I’m sure someone like you would never do anything like that. In any case, if I had to describe the look, it kind of reminds me of the look of reproof a parent gives their child while they scold them for misbehaving. The thing that makes it even more discomforting is the fact that most of Bruce’s face is covered by that annoying lead plated cowl. So in actuality, none of us can completely visualize Bruce’s look of rage, and for some reason that makes it even worst. Why is it that the thought of the unknown, our very own imaginations are so much more intense than reality? Bruce is all too aware of this fact and uses this to his advantage. It’s his entire MO and part of the reason he is considered such a frightening crime fighter.

In any case, I'm getting completely off track. I'm not here to explain to you why Batman is such a formidable hero, I want you to understand why he’s so incredibly cute!

So what Wally does next is what I actually wanted to address. For the first few moments of my arrival, Flash is trying his hardiest not to cower under Bruce’s glare, and he’s also examining the foreign fluid covering his body. I can just see the wheels in his head turning and so can Bruce, and by the time we both realize what is about to happen, it’s already too late.

“Flash wait!” 

If only Bruce had shouted a second sooner. Before he has time to react, Flash is twirling his body around so fast he’s just a few knots from a whirlwind. Admittedly, I am nowhere near a match in speed in comparison to Wally, but I am at least quick enough to lift my cape up just in time to cover myself. Unfortunately, Bruce does not possess any super speed.

And then it happens. Bruce is making another one of those faces. One that is a bit different than his earlier scowl. It’s very subtle so you’ve probably missed it in the past, but it’s something I very much notice. His lips are quivering, but it’s such a slight movement you have to be looking for it to actually see it, and boy do I make an extra effort to watch.

I listen for his heartbeat, it spiked for just a fraction of a second before it immediately fell back down to something that is even lower than normal. His muscles are tightening, and I can hear the sound of his knuckles clenching. They are almost as tight as his now grit teeth. He takes in a very deep breath, but it sounds a bit strained and unnatural.

Right now Wally is waving around frantically and shouting something. More than likely some kind of an apology or excuse, but I really can’t make out what he’s saying at all because I am too focused on Bruce. His body language is speaking out to me, and I have to pay attention or I won’t hear it right.

Just in case you are still confused, let me translate. Bruce is pissed. Right at this moment he looks a lot like one of Alfred’s kettles right before it starts spouting out all that steam indicating it’s at just the right temperature for a meltdown, but Bruce never explodes. Instead he exhales that forced bit of air he took in earlier. He closes his eyes and now his muscles are loosening up. His heart is back to a normal beat, and when he speaks his voice is low and throaty, but that is something typical for him.

“Oh man, B, I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Wally seems a bit confused, but also relieved. Once again, his imagination of how Bruce was going to react ended up being a far worst punishment than anything Bruce would’ve actually reasonably dished out. I know Bruce does this on purpose. Somehow he successfully frightened Wally without having to actually lift a finger.

“Now, as I said before. Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

“Ye-yeah, of course, keeping my hands to myself.”

Wally is giving Bruce one of his sheepish grins and now he has his hands folded together behind his back. I’m pretty certain he won’t be touching anything else tonight. Wally already knows you don’t get three strikes with Batman. He isn’t as generous as those major league umpires.

My Rao, wasn’t that just the most adorable thing you’ve ever witnessed? Did you see how Bruce almost lost it? The way his nose and mouth wrinkled up was just beyond cute! At one point, he was even trembling, and I’m sure if I pulled that annoying cowl back his face would’ve been puffed up and red.

What? You don’t agree? You don’t think Bruce’s reaction was cute at all? You sound just like Lois… She says I have weird taste. Fine, maybe it’s something you can only understand if you’ve known Bruce as long as I have. I mean, the guy has the resolve of a Tibetan monk, so it’s a rare occurrence that I get to see him react so fiercely to anything. Unfortunately, he usually only reacts to things when he is angry, so I take what I can get. 

Alright, I guess I can see how some of that came off as a reach. I suppose you need more convincing. Well, I guess the only thing cuter to me than Bruce almost losing his control, is Bruce when finally does.

**Exhibit B:**

His heart is racing. I can hear it. It’s because he’s having trouble breathing. His normally steady and well-paced breaths are coming out as quick sharp gasp.

I can feel his muscles tensing, clenching, tightening everywhere our bodies meet. 

His hair is now drenched in so much sweat that it’s tossing about his brow wildly. His body temperature is hot and rising. It might be because we’re in such a close proximity, and I’m emanating so much of my own heat onto him, but I think it's mostly due to Bruce’s current physical state.

So much of his blood is rushing into places it doesn’t typically need to be. He’s putting such an immense strain on his body, trying so desperately to keep himself under control. That’s where I come in. As I mentioned before, Bruce is usually the picture perfect representation of cool and collected. So to see him as anything but that is always a treat. 

I place a kiss just behind his ear. He involuntarily shudders. This is one of Bruce’s tender spots. He and I both know it. I’m sure it’s one of the main reasons he takes such special care to keep his head fully hooded whereas most of the other members of his batfamily usually don’t. I know he hates that I discovered this weakness, but at the same time he loves it. The way his body is shaking is all the convincing I need to know this.

Right now I’m thrusting into him slowly, I want to prolong this moment as long as I possibly can. I want to revel in the sound of his unsteady pants and his irregular pulse. His cheeks are the perfect shade of pink, and his lips are a bit parted, swollen, and damp.

His eyes are tightly shut twisting his features into the most alluring mix of excruciating ecstasy. I wish I could see his eyes.

“Bruce.”

As though he was just woken from a dream, he opens his foggy blue ceruleans. They are so hazy and clouded with lust, my Rao, I’m about to lose it. Now for some reason my eyes are shut instead. It was a mistake what I just did. I was just trying to show off a bit, but I need to refocus.

I can tell he’s getting impatient, because now he’s lifting his body up to meet mine. He’s trying to control things, speed up the pace, but I won’t let him. Not till I get what I want out of him. In all honesty, I let Bruce get away with a lot in our relationship. I guess maybe because I’m not the kind of person that needs a lot from him to be happy. Just one of his smiles could sustain me for months. However, in moments like this, I tend to get a little greedy. I think though, I of all people have earned this considering what I usually have to put up with. Typically seeing Bruce in so much distress, knowing I’m the cause of his suffering would make me feel bad and stop, but I don’t. Geez, maybe Lois was right. I guess I do have strange taste.

In any case, I love seeing Bruce like this. I love seeing him unwind and unravel, such a strong, proud, unshakable force, falling apart right in front of me, crumbling in my arms. If you could just see his face right before he completely loses himself, then you would understand what I have been trying to tell you this entire time. 

Nothing turns me on more than knowing I’m the one who put such a shameful look on Bruce’s face. I guess I could describe it to you, but I don’t think I will. This is something I intend keep all to myself, because like I said, moments like these tend to make me feel a bit selfish, and I think I’ve already been more than generously informative with you.

I can tell Bruce is at his end. I can feel his nails digging into my back, and now he’s holding his breath and trembling. I’m not sure when, but I started to pick up speed, and I’m driving into him with a greater force. That sneaky bastard, he somehow tricked me. He’s so good at bending me to his will, but at this moment, I’m still the one in control. I’m not going to give him what he wants until I hear his sweet voice. Once I hear him sing, I’ll know I finally got him to relinquish that last bit of control.

I can feel his erection rubbing up against me. It’s so hard right now. I know it must be painful, but this really is his own fault. Why is he so stubborn? 

I can hear and feel his blood rushing and pooling down below. I don’t think so, Bruce.

“Ah! Clark!”

There we go. That’s all I needed to hear. I know he’s probably upset that I grabbed him and squeezed so tightly, but I already decided I wouldn’t give him his release until I heard him. He actually called my name. I wasn’t expecting that. Tonight is definitely a good night.

I know he’s embarrassed now. He may have hidden his face against my chest, but I can see how red his ears are right now. They only get like that when there is no more room left on his face, and the color has to travel to other places. I think I’ve tortured Bruce long enough now, and honestly I don’t think I can handle much more myself. Not with the way he’s wrapping his strong legs around me and rocking into me on his own. He’s clenching so tightly around me I can just feel myself throbbing inside of him.

Suddenly I grab both his wrist. He lets out a sound of protest. I knew he would do that. It’s another one of my tactics I use to get him to finally vocalize. It’s one I don’t use very often though, but tonight I feel like I can get away with it. Besides, once he realizes why I did this, his silent complaints are traded for muted cries of pleasure. 

Now I can position his body at just the right angle to hit him in the perfect spot. I can feel him shivering against me as I pound into that same area relentlessly. He’s so close. As soon as I let his hands go, they move to his mouth to cover up his voice. Bruce is so adorable. Even now, he’s still idly clinging to what little sense of control he has left, but he and I both know he just wants to let it all go. Only when he finally does will he get what he truly wants.

One final thrust is all it takes. The look on his face right now is something I can’t even describe, but it’s something that is beyond stunning and brilliant, and I can’t think of a single person on this planet who is more gorgeous than Bruce is right at this moment.

That look on his face is more than I can take, and now I’ve met my own end. Bruce’s body is still shuddering, and he has his arms wrapped tightly around me as he quietly waits for me to finish releasing inside of him. I bet even now he has the cutest expression, but I can’t see it. I’m too busy waiting for my own body to calm down. I don’t even know if my eyes are open or closed anymore, but at the moment I can’t see anything. The only thing I can do is listen and for a split second the sound of our heartbeats align.

It’s such a beautiful song that I rarely get to hear. Now I have my arms wrapped around Bruce, listening with all my super senses for that tune again. I can tell Bruce is a little restless now. Even though I already pulled out of him, he’s never been much for cuddling. I’m expecting him to break our embrace, but he doesn’t. I wonder why he’s been in such a good mood tonight? It doesn’t matter, whatever the reason, I’m happy, and I can’t help but smile as I wait and listen to our hearts beating just hoping and wishing for that in unison melody again. It doesn’t come, but eventually I’m lulled to sleep.

Seeing as how I get most of my energy from the sun, I don’t need that much rest, so I wake up a few hours later. Bruce is already in a deep slumber. I can feel his steady heart rate. My hold on him has loosened up quite a bit, but our bodies are still touching. 

I pull away from him, but not by much, just a few inches so I can see his face. Bruce’s sleeping face is something out of this world, and I love looking at it. There have been many times just like this where I’ve spent the night admiring it. If Bruce knew, I’m sure he would be upset. So let’s just keep this secret between the two of us.

Bruce is so beautiful right now. His normally tight features are now loose and carefree. All those wrinkles have disappeared and that’s when you realize just how soft and perfectly cast his face truly is. It’s also a treat for me, because as I mentioned before, Bruce typically has such a resolute and stout expression that he maintains, but right now he looks so peaceful and content…happy? Yeah, that sounds about right. I hope that’s it. Bruce has no idea how much his face is messing me up right now…Hmm, I guess this is **Exhibit C** …

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if it’s because I did something outside of my comfort zone, but this fic was somehow both challenging and incredibly fun for me to write. I think it’s one of my personal favs now.
> 
> So my original intent was to keep Clark’s thoughts about Bruce all silly and fluffy and doting-like, but somehow it got a little dark and a tiny bit sadistic, and I’m not exactly sure what happened there. I guess maybe because I really feel like Clark thinks this way sometimes. I mean, there is just no way someone dominating Batman, of all people, would not have these thoughts, right? Haha, okay, well I like a slightly edgy Clark sometimes, and he doesn’t have to be Justice Lord or Injustice Superman to enjoy himself every now and again. Lol, I gave this story to you Clark for all the times I tortured you in my other fics! Okay, I’m done digging my own dark perverse hole deeper.
> 
> In any case, I think I am really tempted to make this a two part fic where we see a similar story from Bruce’s POV. I do love a good story paralleling, we shall see…
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much as I did. Thanks again for all the support and see you next fic!


	2. My Super Boyfriend Can't Be This Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story but from Bruce's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the same story from Bruce’s POV turned something sweet and romantic into something cynical and dry. Why is Bruce this way, haha? Honestly I usually have more fun getting inside Bruce’s head, but since it had to parallel the previous chapter, it took a little longer, and was more work than usual because I had to keep rereading Clark’s POV over and over again, making Bruce’s part even more hilarious to me. 
> 
> I know some of you have already read Clark’s version, but I really suggest rereading it again before reading this one if you haven’t read it in a while because it honestly makes Bruce’s part even funnier (at least it did for me)
> 
> In any case, enjoy :)

Hello, my name is Bruce, and I have a secret. Most know me as Bruce Wayne, former billionaire playboy and current entrepreneur and owner of the illustrious Wayne Enterprises, but there are others out there, including yourself, who also know me as Batman, Gotham’s infamous vigilante. I’m sure you think this is the big secret I wanted to reveal, but it’s not. I was already aware you knew that part.

So a little over a year ago, something I never imagined possible happened. I found out my best friend was in love with me. Why out of all the people in the world did he have to choose me? The even more absurd part is that I realized I loved him back. That’s right, _me_ , billionaire Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s very own vigilante Batman is in a relationship with Superman, _the_ Superman. I don’t know what I was thinking...am still thinking. I can probably write several pages outlining why this wasn’t one of my better ideas, but I won’t subject you to that.

I can't even begin to explain how much my life has been turned upside down because of it, and over the last 16 months, we have gone through many trials and tribulations, but if I had to go back and do anything differently, I wouldn't. Nothing in this world, or any world for that matter would make me want to go through all that hell again. Besides, we worked hard for what we have, and I like the way things are between us now. 

In any case, I’m sure you are tired of this long exposition, and you want me disclose the big secret I mentioned earlier. I know our superhero personas are a well-kept secret that you somehow managed to uncover, so what I’m about to share with you is something most people wouldn’t believe. That secret being that my boyfriend, Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent, alias Superman, has got to be one of the most foolish men I’ve ever met.

Okay, I know it seems I’m being harsh and exaggerating. You are probably thinking that a famous hero like Superman could never be considered an idiot. Yes, I admit someone who has saved as many lives and accomplished as many great feats as him can be considered a most capable hero, and even I will agree with that fact. However, when it comes to certain aspects of his life, I can tell you for certain that the man is a fool, and I have so much evidence supporting this that I intend to share.

 **Exhibit A:**

I knew he was going to touch something. 

As soon as we got the call about an alien spacecraft that crash landed off the coast of St Thomas, we went to investigate. Personally, I would have been more productive on my own, but you never know what you could be dealing with in situations like this. Experience has taught me that and even I’m not so arrogant and reckless to think to arrive without back up. Superman’s versatile abilities are perfect for unfamiliar situations, and Flash’s unpredictability usually covers everything else.

However, the moment we entered the vessel, and I saw Wally’s eyes light up, I got a bad premonition. As much as I applaud him for his scientific enthusiasm and prowess, the thing I don’t care for is his blind curiosity. That is why I immediately instructed him to keep his hands to himself.

Sometimes I don’t even know why I bother wasting my breath. 

I can just hear him zipping around making overzealous sounds of interest and excitement. Honestly, it’s a bit distracting, but I am already more than used to it and have long since directed my focus on the strange plant like fauna surrounding the ship. They seem to be of a sporic, unstable, and volatile makeup. My infrared scan alone is causing an unsteady reaction. I better be careful otherwise… 

That’s when I realize what is about to happen, but before I have a chance to prevent it, I hear a large popping sound. I don’t even need to turn around to figure out what happened.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything."

Wally is now covered in a mucous green substance. He doesn’t appear to be melting or reacting to it strangely, and he isn’t dead. I make note of that. 

"I didn't..."

He lies. I don’t know why he feels the need to, as if I don’t know what he did. It’s a bit insulting. I give Wally a face that I’m sure he’s seen many times in his adolescence, and probably in his current adulthood because his maturity level probably hasn’t evolved that much.

I know Wally can’t see my glare very well through my cowl, but from the look in his eyes, he knows it’s there. As I mentioned before, he is probably more than accustom to seeing such an expression from his superiors. Also, I know Wally’s imagination is much more dramatic than my reaction could ever be. Honestly, none of my reactions are all that theatrical. I’m actually quite reserved in comparison to my heroic associates. I don’t have the time or energy to waste like they do on excessive emotional displays. Nonetheless, my reputation precedes me, just as I devised it, and whatever Wally is formulating in his mind seems to be reprimanding him better than I ever could. Good.

Now, you are probably wondering why I gave this long explanation that doesn’t appear to involve Superman at all, but it was solely to allow you to understand my mental state prior to his arrival. It does play a small role in Superman’s absurdity.

I noticed Clark’s arrival and judging from his face, it didn’t take him long to figure out what just happened. Right now he’s giving Flash one of his famous boyscout looks of sympathy, as if Wally needs to be commiserated for his own mistakes. 

Clark, just because I was the one who admonished him doesn’t mean he deserves your pity. Why is it I feel like the bad guy here? Oh well, it’s not like I care. It’s not my job to be the nice one. It’s my job to keep everyone in line, and I’m not really trying to make friends. Still, it’s aggravating realizing how deludable Superman is. He’s lucky he’s so invincible and can afford to be.

Unfortunately, I got a little too caught up in Clark’s inane expression, because that’s exactly what Clark is, a distraction. Had I been paying more mind to the situation, I would’ve noticed Wally making an even less astute face, and then maybe I could’ve stopped the next mishap from happening, or at least shielded myself.

“Flash wait!” 

Before I know it, the idiot is spinning around at Mach level speeds, because unlucky for me, the kid is smart enough to understand the mechanics of centrifugal force, and when the air has cleared, the only one in the room who is covered from head to toe in this foreign rather rank smelling substance is me.

I’m a little more than upset right now. It’s actually a struggle for me to keep from shouting, and I may be shaking a bit, which is saying a lot for me considering I’ve been working with both these idiots for quite a while now and should be used to such antics.

“Oh man, B, I am so sorry!” Now Flash is shouting a colorful array of excuses and apologies at me.

Yeah, Wally just did something incredibly short-sighted, but that is to be expected. He’s Wally. No what is really tearing into me the most at this moment is Clark.

Never mind that he was able to lift his cape up in time to save at least himself. That’s just an added bonus. What I don’t understand is the face he’s making or rather trying not to make right now. 

His lips are pierced tightly together and the fringe of his brow is creased so rigidly it’s a biological wonder his face doesn’t snap. Although the movement is so slight that only someone as perceptive as me notices it, I see the corner of his mouth twitch and his shoulders lift ever so marginally, as though it’s the only way he can stifle any further movements.

I force my attention back on the blubbering Wally, because somehow he is the least frustrating person in the room at the moment, but the low growl in my voice is more for Clark than him.

“It’s fine. Now, as I said before. Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

He flinches and immediately replies. “Ye-yeah, of course, keeping my hands to myself.”

Okay, so let me explain to you what is going on, in case you still haven’t figured it out. I can’t even begin to understand the reasoning, but Clark is trying to hold back a laugh. What on earth could possibly be so amusing about this situation?!

Is his sense of humor really so dull and tactless that he finds this situation funny? One of his teammates just got covered in a foreign possibly harmful substance due to the shortcomings of the second dimwit in the room! What could possibly be so humorous about that? 

The only viable explanation is that Clark is an idiot, because only simpletons find such distasteful occurrences entertaining. I can never understand what is going on in that imprudent head of his. 

Okay, so this is just one scenario, but I can honestly recall about a dozen other similar incidences such as this that I don’t plan to regale you with, but the underline impression you should take from this account is that for some reason, Clark finds it amusing when I am put in compromising situations, and it only seems to be the case with me and me alone.

Now on to my next point.

**Exhibit B:**

His heart is racing. Physiologically it doesn’t make any sense. I know Clark can hold his breath for an undetermined amount of time, so it couldn’t be that he’s out of breath. Not like I happen to be at the moment. Nonetheless, I can still feel his pulse fluttering, and I’m pretty sure I know why. 

I grab one of his wrists just to confirm, and it doubles in speed. It never ceases to amaze me how just one of my touches can cause his heart rate to spike.

I press the rest of my body into him to see what other reactions I can elicit and his entire form becomes taught. I knew this would happen, so predictable. How close we are, I’m sure he can feel how my muscles are tensing, clenching, tightening everywhere our bodies meet. It’s driving him crazy.

I know it is. Why else is there so much sweat pouring off his body turning his already wild hair into a moppy mess. Someone who’s body temperature is naturally as hot as his shouldn’t be perspiring this much. The only plausible conclusion is that he is putting an immense strain on his body. He’s holding back.

I admit, I am holding back myself, but it’s not entirely for the reasons you and Clark might think. There is actually a very big difference between the two of us. I hold back because I _want_ to, he holds back because he _has_ to.

You see, Clark has an unimaginable amount of strength. If he ever wanted to, he could crush me with little to no effort on his part. To someone like him, my body is no different than that of a frail porcelain doll. That is why this man has spent a good portion of his life learning to control himself. When it comes to discipline this man can write a book. 

So much power, such a torrential storm of nearly limitless power brewing behind a strong resolute wall of resolve, and that thought alone drives me crazy. You see, I also consider myself a master of restraint. Even now, as this man abuses my body with his agonizingly slow thrusts, I somehow manage to keep myself tame. I already know what he’s up too. Trying to drive me into a state of complete surrender? You’re so naïve, Clark. You don’t think I know what you are up to? That I don’t purposely indulge your silly little wiles.

But here is another secret, one I hope we can keep between the two of us. I’m just as guilty as he is. As I said before, I can empathize with Clark. I know how hard it is to go against one’s self. How much of a struggle it is to deny your body what it so desperately craves and desires. At times, it’s nothing short of torture. 

That is why, I have decided to do everything within in my power to test his limits. I want to see how far I can take him to the edge. For Clark, I know the thought of me losing it is probably one of his turn ons. He always has had strange taste, but who am I to judge? You see, I don’t want to see him lose it at all. No, if he did that, I wouldn’t live to see another day. 

The thing that gets me going isn’t my ability to make this man fall apart. What gets me off is knowing that no matter what I do to him, he never completely will, that I have the strongest being in the universe wrapped tightly around my fingers. 

To say I have control issues is an understatement, and it’s one thing to have dominion over my own body, but the thought of governing so much raw power and emotion that isn’t even mine…Yeah, I know I’m tempting fate, but I’m the type of person who lives dangerously.

He kisses me behind my ear, and my body betrays me with a shudder. Damn it, I hate that he discovered that weakness. I’ll give him at least that, but for every sweet spot on my body, I know about ten more on his, and if he ever dared to exploit any of mine, I’d make him live to regret it, but I know that he won’t. Still, it is rather ludicrous of him to think he has the upper hand because of it.

“Bruce.”

I can’t help but also shiver at the sound of my own name. The way it tremors down his throat, so low, so rough, so _raw_ , as if he’s about to revert into some primitive Kryptonian state but is struggling to keep a leash on those primal instincts. Oh god, just the thought of an unchained Kal-El tearing away at my body edges me to the point of temporary insanity, and I can’t help but tug on that leash. I slowly open up my eyes and give him my most lustful gaze in hopes that I can free the beast, and for a moment, I see it.

Something so dark yet completely unbridled pooling in the deepest black void in his eyes. It’s such a tiny minuscule speck, but I know even that is enough to completely break this entire planet, and in an instant it’s gone, and Clark’s lids are welded shut and every muscle in his body is bound tighter than his eyes.

I must admit though, by now I am getting quite impatient with his grueling marathon pace. Seriously Clark, we aren’t all superhuman beings. Even Batman has a limit. I decide to speed up things, and despite the rather compromising position I’m currently in, I’m flexible enough to press our bodies even closer together so that I can start to guide his movements.

Clark is rather thick at times, but he’s still a perceptive man, so I know he understands what I want, and yet for some reason he’s not giving it to me. He must be playing one of his stupid frivolous little games. That annoying one where if I’m not responsive enough during our sexual encounter, he tries to force one out of me, but as I mentioned before, sometimes I’m generous enough to play along with his ridiculous whims. However, I always make him work for it, and I must admit the results have been rewarding at times. It most certainly can be attributed for his increase in skill level.

Of course, I have to try and be a bit convincing myself. Part of the reason I’m winning at this stupid game is the fact that he doesn’t realize I’m playing along, because that’s the number one key to beating an overconfident opponent. Never show them your full hand and always lead them to believe only what you allow them to.

So now I am giving Clark that coy impassioned expression he loves so much. I can’t begin to understand the appeal, but it’s always been the perfect distraction.

At this point, I don’t know where Clark’s mind has gone, but right now he isn’t completely here, and I take this to my advantage. Clark already knows better than to drop his guard around me, and honestly I think I am reaching the limits of my own human body, so I have to end this while he’s still distant.

I start to meet his thrust with my own, with each driving motion I ever so slightly increase our speed, and like a charmed animal, he starts to move to a rhythm of my own design. 

Right now I can sense him drawing closer to his end. I can feel the tension in his back as I drive my nails deeper into him, wishing I could leave my mark on him, but knowing that I can’t. The only thing I can manage is to brand the memory of this body of mine trembling against his own into the deepest most well-kept regions of his mind. I know physically I can’t touch him, but mentally I will invade him, and for some reason that thought almost pushes me over the edge.

I’m ready for this to end, and he definitely is too, but then Clark does something beyond frustrating.

“Ah! Clark!”

What does he think he’s doing? Clark actually has the audacity to forcefully grab me and stop _my_ orgasm. He usually isn’t this bold. He must have lost his mind, and even though I should be angry, I’m actually even more turned on because now I know another thread of his nearly impenetrable control is starting to unravel, but I can’t let him know that’s what I like. If he were to discover this, I would lose my edge, so the only thing I can think to do is bury my face in his chest and make him believe I’m embarrassed at my earlier obligatory outburst, otherwise he might see and question my pleased expression.

That’s when I realize there is more than one way to manipulate Clark’s body. A tactic I rarely have to resort to, but something that is a little less physical, and bit more psychological. I force out my deepest blush, which isn’t so hard considering there is already so much blood rushing to my head. Clark loves to see me _acting_ timid.

Now Clark has lost himself about as far as he can allow it and before I have time to react, he’s grabbing both my wrist, changing our position and pushing me against the bed, _roughly_. I let out a sound of protest, because that is the reaction he is expecting, but right now I am beyond thrilled. 

I mean, with the way he is staring at me so intensely, as though he’s about to devour and destroy me, how can I not be? 

I don’t know if it’s the position or my own excitement, but each one of his thrust is hitting me so hard, so perfectly, like a sweet overpowering mind blowing gyration, and I can hardly take much more. He’s pounding into me relentlessly, abusing me so much so I wonder if my body will actually break, but Clark would never go that far. However, I know tomorrow morning it will be a little harder for me to walk right, but all the pain will just be a wonderful reminder of what actually occurred tonight.

Right now, I’m struggling to breathe, and for some reason I’m gagging on air, but if I time things just right, I can have us riding out this wave together because there’s no way I won’t end things on my terms. Silly Clark, all this time you thought that you were in control, but that’s only what I wanted you to believe.

With the last bit of my strength I expose my winning cards. I bring a hand to my mouth, as though I’m stifling the last bit of my control, and then I reveal the one face I know Clark can’t resist, the one that finally sends him over the brink, and with a final thrust were both meeting our end. 

Now I’m waiting for both our bodies to calm down. I know I’m shaking a bit, the muscles in my upper body worn out and the lower ones spasming uncontrollably due to overexertion and being outstretched.

Clark may not be tired, but he’s recovering from some kind of delirium. The kind I imagine only guys like him suffer from when they get too close to falling off that constant line they walk. Until he settles, he won’t release his hold on me, so I just quietly wait till he wakes up letting him fill me up with his hot essence. 

Our bodies are so close I can actually feel his heart racing. It’s moving incredibly fast, but slowly it starts to come back down to the normal pace of mortals, and then for a split second our beats actually align, and honestly I’m a little moved, because that’s just like us. Two hearts in constant motion struggling just to survive and every so often we reach the same place, and it’s a pretty wonderful feeling knowing that you can be so attune with another person. 

Considering my training, I could easily cause this occurrence to happen again, but I don’t. It wouldn’t have the same meaning if it was forced. Just like this relationship, it was just something that happened so comfortably and easily without either of realizing it till it already occurred.

Damn, I got a little too caught up in the moment, and Clark still won’t let me go. I know he’s what one would call a “cuddler” but his tremendous body heat doesn’t make this the most comfortable situation for me, and I can never get any sleep when he gets clingy like this, but now he’s fallen asleep, and I can easily wake him up, but he has this big dopey grin on his face, and I’m already feeling a little sentimental. I guess just this once, I’ll deal with it.

I really don’t get this person at all. Someone with a heart as big as his, has so much going for him, yet he blindly and foolishly decided to fall in love with me. Do I honestly make you so happy that you can fall asleep with such a look on your face? You big idiot. This is definitely **Exhibit C**. Only someone as dumb as you would waste your time looking for the good in a person like me instead of running away like a man with common sense.

Then again, I’m the one who knowingly fell in love with a fool, so what exactly does that make me? Ahh, I see, **Exhibit D** …

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you know, I made Clark sadistic in his story and Bruce a masochist in this one. Now they are just perfect for each other, lol. I swear when I first started writing these fics, this was not the direction I meant it to go, haha.
> 
> But man, I did so enjoy having Bruce undo all of Clark’s victories in his story by revealing he was really the one playing Clark (as is usually the case). Still, if Clark has no idea that Bruce is doing this, is he really the loser in this situation? I mean, in the end they are both happy and getting their way, so I feel everyone is a winner.
> 
> Anyways, I think I’m done with this first person fics for a while. My English teacher doesn’t have to turn in her grave. In any case, it was a fun while it lasted. Thanks again everyone for all the support, see you next fic!


End file.
